


Inbetween the lines, there's a lot of obscurity/ - WIP (posted so that it wont be deleted)

by MisolineExplorer



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Carlton Lassiter, BAMF Shawn Spencer, Bisexual Shawn Spencer, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Good Friend Burton "Gus" Guster, Healing, Heavy Angst, Hospitalization, Hurt Shawn Spencer, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Shawn Spencer, Kidnapped Shawn Spencer, Kidnapping, M/M, Men Crying, Mute Shawn Spencer, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Ouch, Overstimulation, POV Carlton Lassiter, Pansexual Carlton Lassiter, Recovery, Romance, Scared Shawn Spencer, Sharing a Bed, Shawn Spencer Needs a Hug, Shawn Spencer Whump, Slow Burn, Torture, Violence, We Die Like Men, Worried Carlton Lassiter, and he will be HELD, he babey, might be a little ooc because carlton cares a lot, shawn cries a lot, shawn's poor hand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisolineExplorer/pseuds/MisolineExplorer
Summary: It's been two months since Shawn has been kidnapped but now, the SBPD has now received an anonymous tip leading to a warehouse just by the west coast.When they get there, Carlton and Juliet find Shawn amongst several other victims but there's a twist.Or rather the absence of one.///Gus expects his best friend to whip some sort of fancy one-liner right back at him, no matter how much pain he had to endure but he's stunned when Shawn moves his lips but the only thing that leaves his mouth is a series of harsh whispers and squeaks.It seems like he isn't the only one who's surprised because Shawn widens his eyes and he tries to speak again, his throat closes up, and refuses to make any actual words.It gets even more worrying when they find out that the guy that the department arrested isn't the person who held Shawn captive for two months.
Relationships: Burton "Gus" Guster & Shawn Spencer, Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer, Juliet O'Hara & Shawn Spencer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Inbetween the lines, there's a lot of obscurity/ - WIP (posted so that it wont be deleted)

WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP WIP


End file.
